


The Dick, the Vamp, and the Mobster by FreezingRayne [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of The Dick, the Vamp, and the Mobster written by FreezingRayne, performed by Rhea314“I’m not ordinary.” Claire hasn’t moved his hands from Luck’s neck—they’re a warm, living anchor, and the only thing preventing him from floating up toward the ceiling. “And neither are you.”





	The Dick, the Vamp, and the Mobster by FreezingRayne [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dick, the Vamp, and the Mobster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/300051) by [FreezingRayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/pseuds/FreezingRayne). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2012

**Title** : The Dick, the Vamp, and the Mobster  
 **Author** : FreezingRayne  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Baccano!  
 **Character** : Luck Gandor/Claire Stanfield  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
 **Summary** : “I’m not ordinary.” Claire hasn’t moved his hands from Luck’s neck—they’re a warm, living anchor, and the only thing preventing him from floating up toward the ceiling. “And neither are you.”  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/300051?view_adult=true)  
**Length** 0:32:24  
Mediafire Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/The%20Dick%2C%20the%20Vamp%2C%20and%20the%20Mobster%20by%20FreezingRayne.mp3)  



End file.
